ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Harvesting
I have heard rumors about the effect of wearing a Harvest Earring while harvesting. Personally, I don't really do much harvesting, or have the Harvest Earring, so if someone who does can look in to it, that would be appreciated. Incompletion Page is incomplete, there are many more harvesting locations, Pashow Marshlands for example near the NM spawn of Blood Vortox are a few little ponds with harvesting points. The Pashow Harvest Point at or near E5 seems to give only "Blazing Peppers". I have harvested there many many times and that is all I have acquired. They may be hot, but not a "hot" seller. I cant say I recommend it as a profitable venture though if your there to camp Bloodpool Vorax, it's something to do while waiting on spawn. I am searching for other Pashow Marshland harvest points, but have not found any yet. Please fell free to post coordinates of other marshland harvest points when you find them. --- Feel free to add any points you think are missing then ^^ --Chrisjander 13:02, 16 November 2006 (EST) Red Moko grass in bhaflau Just noticed Red Moko grass wasn't listed for Bhaflau Thickets, I have harvested this there and I would say it's about as rare as the mugwort. ----Ziggomatic 15:18, 4 June 2007 (CST) Red Moko Grass should be classified as Rare. I have harvested in the thickets for the better part of 6 months. This item is definately rare, as it is not nearly as common as the uncommon items, and is harvested at around the same frequency as mugwort. In fact, there have been times where i would get a full stack of mugwort before a full stack of red moko grass. But that instance did not happen often, only when id get 4 mugworts in a row lol. However, it shold be classified as rare and not uncommon. -Cleric-yokiko 07:08, 25 July 2007 (CDT) Preliminary information for Grauberg and West Sarutabaruta S Grauberg has at least six harvesting points. They are in the open area on the south part of the map. Most that I have found are around H-11 though the map on ffxi-atlas at this time shows two at I-11. I’m sure that you can get burdock roots and lesser Chigoes from this area. I think other results were the usual items like seads, saruta cotton, flax flower, moko grass, and maybe red moko grass too. Beware of the chigoes. There can be several hidden in the brush near some of the harvesting points. Sarutabaruta S has many of the same spots as in the future like F-6 and on the hill to the west of that. Also there is still a few on the way to the stone monument. I didn’t see any near G-6 and there are several around Starfall Hillock. No lesser chigoes here though I did find some more burdock roots and also everything else I mentioned for Grauberg. Burdocks sell for around 750 to NPC but are probably rare or very rare in both areas. --Doom 22:48, 4 December 2007 (UTC)